sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Alemara Milk (Fun Pack Friends)
Alemara Milk is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. She is a 12-year-old, anthropomorphic alligator living in an unknown dimension. She is a member of a group called the Fun Pack. Personality Alemara is a confident, spunky girl and has a silly, ditzy side. She started acting more weird when she met Pencil. She is a hopeless romantic and loves to see couples get together. She is normally flirty with Wet; her crush, but if his flirting has enough charm, she turns shy and doesn't know how to respond. She also is very forgiving, and is not one to hold grudges, although she does hold grudges against her enemies. However, she is prone to mood swings occassionally. Alemara is very good with foreign languages and is very helpful and caring towards her friends. Alemara is often called 'Allie' for short, and only her closest friends call her that, although she doesn't really mind who uses it. She is jealous of Tamalex having guys chase after her, loves cute things, and likes to swim and go fishing. Appearance Alemara is a red, bipedal alligator with medium length wavy green hair. She has matching eyes of bright green, a matching top and shoes, and a pink skirt. She also has two magenta spikes on her tail. Her beak is slightly rounded with a point at the end. She is small and skinny, and is 100cm high. Concept Alemara was created to be one of Pencil's friends. Her name is a mix between and Ale'x and Ta'mara (two of PencilDJ12's friends). Originally, Alemara, along with her sister Tamalex, were quite silly and comical with little personality differences, although later on they went their own separate ways and matured. Currently, Alemara is a little bit less goofy than she used to be. Alemara was originaly known as Amara. Powers and abilities When Alemara was created, she and Tamalex had the ability to squirt milk from their mouths, although this has been used less frequently over time. Now, her main power is to control ice and snow. History Alemara was the second born in the Milk family. She isn't very close to her siblings, save for Tamalex and Axel. She attends Emerald Mountain Middle School and she is in 6th grade. Strengths Kind hearted Alemara is a very caring and generous friend to the Fun Pack. Forgiving Alemara is very forgiving towards her friends, however, she does hold grudges against her enemies. Skilled swimmer Alemara is very good at swimming and also fishing. Weaknesses Clumsy Alemara falls over easily when running too fast. Mood swings Alemara often experiences mood swings, which is often not that good. Relationships Family Tamalex Tamalex and Alemara are sisters and are very close, having the closest bond out of all the Milk Children. Tamalex helped Alemara through school life although they do have a sibling rivalry going on, often arguing about fish and such. They are usually seen together and when they were first introduced, they were both very silly and comical with little personality differences, however as time went on, they each took on their own personality. Alemara is also jealous that Tamalex has so many guys chasing her. Axel Alemara isn't as close with Axel as she is with Tamalex but she does love him. Although they are friends and siblings through adoption, Axel sometimes gets annoyed by Alemara, (though not as much as with Tamalex) although he likes her and Tamalex more than his other siblings. Whenever Axel is upset, Alemara will try and cheer him up. Friends Pencil Pencil is one of Alemara's closest friends. Alemara became more weird when she met Pencil. Pencil sees Alemara like a younger sister but is jealous that she can flirt with ease. Alemara is very kind to Pencil and wants her and Fire to get together. Sometimes to two matchmake people together. They both like romance although Pencil is more shy about it. Pencil also gave Alemara the nickname 'Allie' which all the Fun Pack members now call her by. Alemara also calls Pencil 'the sister she never had', much to Tamalex's annoyance. Fire Alemara is very kind to Fire, and comforts him when he's sad. She often teases him about Pencil. They are close friends. Headache Alemara and Headache are close friends too. Alemara also teases him about Tamalex sometimes. Mac Mac and Alemara are friends but they don't interact much, however they do both like cute things. Lolly Like with Mac, Alemara doesn't interect with Lolly much but they are friends. Puff Alemara finds Puff slightly annoying but they are friends. Love Interests Wet Alemara has a crush on Wet. Wet likes her too, and often flirts with her. Alemara flirts back, although if Wet has enough charm, she turns super shy. Alemara also secretly worries that Wet is only flirting because of his personality, although she is very good at hiding that fear. Wet also fears that Alemara is only playing along with the flirting and doesn't actually like him, although he, too, is very good at hiding it. They often flirt by hugging, winking, and smiling, although they don't have enough courage to directly tell their feelings to each other. Alemara also thinks Wet is the coolest and cutest boy ever, and finds him fun to hang around. Category:Fun Pack Friends characters